GUARD MY HEART Oneshoot
by Jie Yoo Park137
Summary: Guard my heart (jaga hatiku) ONESHOOT /KYUMIN/ GS/Lee Sungmin takdirnya Cho Kyuhyun..benarkah ? terinspirasi dari lagunya Sammy Simorangkir-Jaga hatiku. this FF Just for fun.


GUARD MY HEART

.

KYUMIN STORY

.

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin (Y)

Choi Siwon

,

,

**WARNING ! THIS FF GENDERSWITCH**

.

.

Salahkan Sammy Simorangkir yang, menyebarkan galau virusnya kepada saya, sehingga muncul ide menulis oneshoot ini,

100 % terinspirasi lagu SAMMY SIMORANGKIR - JAGA HATIKU

Tapi saya buatnya VERSI KYUMIN... KYS gitu lhoo..hehe...

Masih mau baca ?

Okeeh !

Happy reading yah,,,,

.

.

~~~~~~~~ JIE YOO PARK~~~~~~~~~~

PRESENT

,

,

GUARD MY HEART

.

.

ONE SHOOT.

.

.

.

Kesalahan terbesarku adalah melewatkanmu. Ya, melewatkanmu, aku sudah sangat tahu juka kau mencintaiku, aku sudah sangat tahu jika kau sangat peduli padaku.

Bodoh, ya, satu kata yang menggambarkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun pada saat itu.

Bodoh, tak mengakui betapa aku mencintaimu

Bodoh, tak mengakui betapa aku menyayangimu

Bodoh, tak mengakui betapa aku peduli padamu.

Menyesal ?.. tentu saja iya,

Banyak orang mengatakan, menyesal itu tak ada artinya. Maka dari itu aku akan tetap mempertahankan cintaku, aku yakin takdir seorang Lee Sungmin adalah Menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun..

,

,

" Cho Kyuhyun... jadilah kekasihku.." ucap yeoja berrmata foxy itu, dia menelan harga dirinya bulat. Dia menyatakan cintanya kepada seorang namja yang tak lain adalah namja ter-POPULER di Asian Senior High School, tepat di tengah lapangan basket sekolah elit tersebut,

Namja yang mendapat kejutan mendadak itu hanya diam melongo, terlalu tekejut mungkin.

" kau siapa ? aku tidak akan mau memiliki kekasih yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali " ucapnya dingin lalu berjalan acuh melewati yeoja cantik itu.

Sudah dapat Sungmin duga, iya akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Dia hanya tersenyum dalam diam, senyum yang menandakan bahwa dia sudah lega tidak lagi menampung perasaanya kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun POV_

" ya tuhan, apakah dia mau membuat aku mati mendadak, seenaknya menyatakan cinta padaku " ucap ku seorang diri di dalam toilet sekolah,

Sebentar,

Aku coba mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi..

" kau siapa ? aku tidak akan mau memikili kekasih yang tidak aku kenal sekali"

Ucapanku tadi berlalu lalang di otakku..

" ya ampuuun... apa yang sudah kau katakan Cho Kyuhyun ? dia itu Lee Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin..!

Yeoja yang membuatmu selalu menolak semua yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padamu karena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya.." ucapku kesal pada diriku sendiri.

Sungguh, laju darahku seperti berhenti seketika mendengar dia mengatakan kata-kata itu dihadapanku, dihadapan seluruh siswa yang berkumpul dilapangan,

Pikiranku buntu seketika, hingga kata keramat itu yang keluar dari mulutku yang kurang ajar ini.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?...

Cho Kyuhyun POV end_

.

.

Adakah kau tahu apa yang ku rasa

Tersiksa ku tak dapat memilikimu

Tapi tetap akan ku jaga hatiku

Sampai saatnya cintamu kan berpaling pada

diriku

.

.

Tahun terakhir di sekolah_

Hari ini tepat setahun setelah pernyaan cinta lee sungmin padaku, mungkin semua orang sudah melupakannya. Atau mungkin orang yang mengatakannya juga sudah lupa, tapi tidak denganku.

Kudengar Lee Sungmin kini sudah memiliki kekasih, aku masih belum percaya karena aku belum pernah melihat sosok namja itu.

Dan hari ini aku putuskan, aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya, terlambat memang tapi dari pada tidak sama sekali, kau lebih pilih mana ?

" Lee Sungmin, ada yang inginku katakan padamu " ucapku padanya setelah berhasil membawanya pergi ke atap sekolah.

" hmm ?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis.. dan oh.. mata itu, jangan sampai membuatku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak kuinginkan lagi.

Kutarik nafas panjangku

" Lee Sungmin, aku hanya mengatakannya sekali saja jadi dengarkan baik-baik... Lee Sungmin.. aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu..maukah kau jadi kekasihku ?" ucapku mantap, tepat menatap mata indah miliknya.

Berhasil, aku berhasil mengatakannya.. terima kasih tuhan..

Ku lihat dia hanya menatapku, menatapku dalam... lalu tersenyum.

Apakah ini bertanda dia akan mene...

"miane, jeongmal miane... semuanya terlambat kyu " ucapnya jelas.

.

DEG

.

Cabut nyawaku sekarang tuhan..

.

" ak-aku.. sudah ..." dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya mampu mengangkat tangan kirinya,

Kulihat tepat dijari manisnya melingkat sebuah cincin,

" apa semua berita itu benar...?" ucapku lemas namun tetap berusaha kutahan air mataku.

" hmm..." anggukkan kepalanya sudah seperti ketuk palu yang nyata bagiku, sungmin sudah diikat oleh orang lain.

" baiklah, kalau begitu sel-selamat..untukmu" ucapku, sungguh saat ini aku tidak bisa merasakan kaki ku sedang berpijak.

Aku melangkah gontai meninggalkannya,

.

Tes

.

"AIR MATA KURANG AJAR, BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI !" teriakku dalam hati.

.

GREEP,

.

Seseorang memelukku dari belakang, lee sungmin memelukku.

.

" hiks... hiks..." Lee Sungmin menangis ? menangis sambil memelukku ?

" kenapa baru sekarang ? kenapa terlambat kyu, kenapa..hiks ?" racaunynya di belakangku.

Kubalik badanku, sungguh tidak ada alasan jika tidak memeluknya sekarang, menangis bersama...

" miane... aku memang salah... miane.." jawabku

Pelukkannya semakin erat..

.

.

.

Ku pastikan takkan ada yang mampu

Mencintaimu seperti diriku

Walau nafas harus terpisah dari ragaku

Ku tak akan berhenti, ku tak akan

menyerah tuk mencintaimu

.

.

Hari ini hari kelulusan, semua kenangan di sekolah ini tidak akan ku lupakan, kelas, kantin, ruang osis, lapangan basket yang dulu menjadi saksi penyataan cintanya padaku.. dan satu yang tak akan bisa ku lupakan Lee Sungmin.

.

.

Sering ku melihat galau di matamu

Berada di antara aku dan dia

Tapi tetap akan ku jaga hatiku

Sampai saatnya cintamu kan berpaling pada

Diriku

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian,

Seluruh keluargaku kini sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Pasalnya sepupuku Choi Siwon, yang baru datang dari Jepang akan melangsungkan pernikahannya. Siwon hyung akan menikah dengan tunangannya yang ada disini, siwon hyung sudah bertunangan tiga bulan yang lalu dengan orang korea juga. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah melihar calon kakak ipar ku itu apakah dia cantik, pasti lebih cantik lee sungmin... kenapa lee sungmin ? karena sampai sekarang aku masih mencintainya.

Malam ini adalah malam pertemuan kedua keluarga,

.

Hatiku kembali sakit

.

aku tak tau ini karma atau tidak, ternyata tunangan siwon hyung adalah yeoja yang selama ini aku cintai..Lee Sungmin.

Ya, dia tunangan siwon hyung, dia adalah calon kakak iparku..

Oh tuhan...

" bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanyanya padaku, sungguh aku sangat merindukan suara ini.

" ne, aku baik-baik saja se-jam yang lalu " jawabku dingin. Seolah mengerti akan perasaanku dapat kulihat dia sedikit menahan air matanya.

" kau mencintai siwon hyung ?" tanyaku padanya yang membuatnya mendongkakkan wajahnya menatapku.

" kyuu.." ucapnya lirih,

Ada rasa kemenangan dalam hatiku, aku sudah yakin cintanya masih utuh untukku.

" kenapa kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya, jika hatimu hanya untukku " ucapku, percaya diri memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Dia diam tak bergeming, tak berbicara apa-apa,

.

.

Ku pastikan takkan ada yang mampu

Mencintaimu seperti diriku (sepertiku)

Walau nafas harus terpisah dari ragaku

Ku tak akan berhenti, ku tak akan

menyerah tuk mencintaimu

Ku hadapi kenyataan kau bersama dengan

dirinya

Namun cintaku padamu takkan terkurung

oleh waktu selamanya

Ku pastikan takkan ada yang mampu

Mencintaimu seperti diriku (sepertiku)

Walau nafas harus terpisah dari ragaku

Ku tak akan berhenti, ku tak akan

menyerah tuk mencintaimu

(ku pastikan takkan ada yang mampu

Mencintaimu seperti diriku)

Walau nafas harus terpisah dari ragaku

Ku tak akan berhenti, ku tak akan

menyerah

Tuk mencintaimu, tuk mencintaimu

.

.

.

Hari ini hari pernikahan Siwon hyung dan Sungmin,

Kalian tau perasaanku..?

Entah apa yang membuatku seperti orang bodoh, aku bahkan ikut tertawa bahagia bersama seluruh keluarga dan undangan.

Mungkin karna saking sakitnya hatiku aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Senyuman kepedihan maksudku.

Saat ini kami semua berkumpul di gereja, menjadi saksi dua insan ini bersatu..

Bersatu..? ayolah, Lee Sungmin itu takdirnya Cho Kyuhyun

Ucapku gila dalam hati,

...

Disini, tuhan sudah menetukan takdirnya,

sudah kukatakan Lee Sungmin takdirnya Cho Kyuhyun

tak disangka, Siwon hyung menolak penikahannya ini dengan alasan bahwa cinta sungmin bukan untuknya, memang benar itu.

Tapi satu hal yang tak kusangka jika akulah yang disuruh menikahi lee sungmin.

Sedikit buntu memang otakku saat ini, kembali mendapat serangan yang mengejutkan.

Tapi aku tidak ingin mengulang kebodohan yang pernah aku lakukan 2 tahun yang lalu.

Tentu saja aku mau, mau mengikat sungmin menjadi seutuhnya milikku.

Terima kasih tuhan...

Kau memang peduli,

Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitinya, karena mulai sekarang nafas nya saat ini adalah nafas ku juga..

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

Yey, Oneshoot pertama selesai , sungguh idenya memang PASARAN,

tapi ini REAL tulisan saya, gak ada COPAS-COPASAN..

Terserah pendapatnya apa, yang pasti saya buatnya dengan sepenuh hati

#hedeeh

.

.

GOMAWO.. CU

eieettt...

REVIEWW.. yaah...


End file.
